¿Cómo se hace el amor?
by Risana Ho
Summary: ¿Curiosidad de niños? Si, tal vez… ¿Pero qué mejor que averiguar ese curiosidad con tu mejor amigo?


_**Descleimer**_: Pues repito lo que ya todos saben ¬¬, nunca está demás. Los personajes no son de mi propiedad u.u, sino de Kishimoto-san, yo como siempre, sólo me encargo de hacer mucho SasuNaru XD

.

**¿Cómo se hace el amor?**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_Una bonita mujer de largos cabellos negros caminaba lentamente por la calle. Llevando a su pequeño hijo de la mano. Una copia perfecta de ella; de piel pálida, con los mismos ojos negros y su cabello con un interesante tono azul. Un niño bastante "lindo". Pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención del pequeño azabache. Sino su particular ceño fruncido. Que a su corta edad de 6 años, ya delataba a la perfección su molesto estado de ánimo._

_Uchiha Mikoto se consideraba una madre amorosa, consentía mucho a su segundo hijo; Sasuke. Y no era que no adorara también a Itachi, su primogénito. Pero éste ya era todo un adolescente y estaba en la edad de no querer estar con su madre. Sus días de "niño encantador" se habían ido con los años. Así que era el turno de aprovechar los de Sasuke antes de que también creciera como marcaba la ley de la vida._

_Sin embargo, aunque ella quisiera no siempre podía estar con él. _

_Ese día ambos se dirigían a la casa de sus vecinos para dejarlo a jugar con el pequeño Naruto. La familia Namikaze era de confianza, sobre todo Kushina, quien considera su mejor amiga desde secundaria. No había mejor lugar que con ellos. Después de todo, ella tenía mucho trabajo en la clínica que atendía junto con su esposo Fugaku e Itachi tenía un trabajo de la escuela. No quería que su pequeño se aburriera solo. Y la compañía del pequeño rubio siempre lo animaba._

_Cuando llegaron a la entrada fueron recibidos por una sonriente pelirroja. Mikoto se acerco a Kushina para saludarla, sin esperar que en ese preciso momento, Sasuke se soltara de su mano y avanzara más rápido hacia el interior. No sin antes, dar una pequeña reverencia a la bermeja. No podía ser descortés._

_Una vez que la morena perdió a su hijo por el pasillo, se despidió de su amiga prometiendo que pronto regresaría._

_.o._

_No era su costumbre correr por los pasillos, pero necesitaba encontrar a Naruto. Y ya sabía en qué lugar jugaba. Entro con rapidez al jardín interior de la gran casa, dirigiéndose con impaciencia al lado de su pequeño amigo de dorados cabellos._

_-. ¡Dobe!.- grito el pequeño invitado con su ya acostumbrado "insulto amistoso". Logrando con ello que el menor dejara su tarea de jugar con uno de los sapos del estanque, para girarse y observarlo con un ligero ceño fruncido. _

_El de ojos azules de inmediato se quedo sentado observándolo._

_-. ¡¿Que quieres Sasuke? ¡Y no me digas dobe, teme!.-_

_Pero el pequeño moreno ignoro aquel ligero regaño. No quería comenzar a pelear, quería pasar a lo que de verdad le interesaba._

_-. Tú no eres muy inteligente…- ante esas repentinas palabras, Naruto lo miro enojado, dejo de estar sentado en el pasto para levantarse con prisa. No sabía porque lo insultaba, pero no lo iba a dejar pasar. Tenía pensado soltarle de igual manera una lista de cosas de sus "cualidades", pero no pudo hacerlo. Sasuke siguió hablando antes que él.-…pero creo que sabes muchas cosas.-_

_Naruto mostro una gran sonrisa, olvidando con facilidad su anterior enojo. _

_-. ¡Claro que sí, teme, soy el mejor-ttebayo!.- dijo con orgullo._

_Sasuke rodo los ojos ante lo dicho. Su amigo nunca cambiaria. Decidió pasar de largo aquellas palabras sólo para concentrarse en lo que desde un principio quería preguntar.- Entonces tu sabes…¿cómo se hace el amor?.- dijo con las mejillas algo rojitas. Tenía vergüenza de no saber "eso". Ya que se suponía que él ere mayor y más inteligente que su amigo._

_Al escuchar dicha pregunta, Naruto se llevo un dedo a la barbilla en señal de estar pensando._

_-. ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?.-_

_-. Bueno, escuche hablar de eso a mi hermano Itachi, decía que era muy divertido.- hablo con ilusión el chiquillo, imaginándose algo tan divertido como el parque de diversiones o algo mejor. Pero después de unos segundos su semblante volvió a cambiar frunciendo su ceño.-. Pero cuando le pregunte como lo hacías, él no me quiso decir. Sólo dijo que me explicaría cuando estuviera grande, pero yo no quiero esperar tanto.- término cruzándose de brazos_

_El pequeño blondo escucho atento la explicación de su amigo._

_Uchiha lo había considerado una persona que sabía muchas cosas y no lo defraudaría. Aunque la verdad, no sabía a lo que se refería. Pero no quería parecer tonto, y menos frente al teme perfeccionista. Era su oportunidad de demostrarle que él también era bueno en algo. De repente una idea cruzo por su pequeña cabecita. ¡Ya tenía la solución a su problema!_

_-. Estas de suerte Sasuke, yo si se como se hace el amor-ttebayo.- dijo, aumentando su sonrisa.-. ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?.-_

_Sasuke lo observo por un momento. Los enormes orbes zafiros de Naruto lo convencieron. Aun no le decía a nadie, era su secreto; a él le gustaban mucho aquellos expresivos ojos de color claro._

_¡Pero nadie tenía que enterarse!_

_-. Está bien dobe, si es contigo, creo que si.- hablo desviando ligeramente la mirada para que no viera sus mejillas coloradas._

_Naruto asintió aumentando su sonrisa mientras tomaba de la mano al pequeño de ojos ébano._

_-. Vamos, tenemos que ir a mi habitación.-_

_El de cabellos brunos no protesto al sentir aquella cálida mano sobre la suya. Al contrario, se dejo guiar sin decir nada. Le agradaba mucho más esa sensación._

_.o._

_Se encontraban en el cuarto del heredero Namikaze, aquel que no le gustaba a Sasuke por estar repleto de colores chillones como el naranja y pequeños tazones de ramen (en las paredes, en las sabanas, en las colchas, en los muebles…prácticamente en todo). Ya no le dio importancia, se mantuvo sentado en el suelo, mientras su amigo sacaba varias cosas de uno de los cajones de su closet. El rubiecito se apresuro a llegar a su cajón y sacar una infinidad de cosas que los ayudarían para a "hacer el amor"._

_-. Con esto será suficiente-ttebayo.-_

_Llego junto a él y le mostro muchos pinceles, hojas de colores, pegamento y unas tejeras._

_Sonrió con mayor emoción al explicarle como se hacía. _

_Y junto a Sasuke era más divertido._

_._

_S&N_

_._

_Cuando la tarde se hizo presente, Mikoto llego a la enorme casa de sus vecinos para recoger a su hijo. Al verlo salir con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella también sonrió. Se había fijado que algo le molestaba, pero no le dijo nada. Como imaginaba, el estar con Naruto lo animaba mucho._

_Se despidió de su amiga y su hijito. Para después, tomar a su querubín de la mano y comenzar a caminar por la calle._

_-. ¿Y qué hiciste hoy cariño?.- no pudo evitar preguntarle un tanto curiosa._

_Él niño sonrió ante las palabras y le contesto a su madre._

_-. ¡Mamá, hoy hice el amor con Naruto!.-_

_La mujer casi se tropieza ante aquella respuesta. Abrió un poco los ojos incrédula y giro su rostro al de su pequeño hijito. _

_-. ¡¿Qué?.- fue lo único que pudo articular._

_Sasuke se permitió volver a sonreír._

_-. Si, mamá, hoy hice el amor con Naruto y me gusto mucho…mira.- el pequeño azabache saco de su pantalón una hoja doblada, en donde mostraba un corazón hecho de varios trozos de papel de colores._

_Mikoto, al contemplar el dibujo rió levemente ante su imaginación de adulto. Aunque no estaba de más investigar a fondo de donde había escuchado eso su pequeño angelito. Sólo que eso sería hasta llegar a casa. Mientras, disfrutaría de su regreso con aquel inocente niño de ojos oscuros._

_Cada cosa que se les ocurría a esos niños de hoy en día…_

.

S&N

.

Despertó un poco cansando, bostezo con fuerza y se estiro en la cama. Coloco una ligera mueca de sonrisa al recordar lo que había soñado, que más que un sueño era un recuerdo de su infancia. Y uno de los más divertidos de aquella época. Aun recordaba la cara de espanto que su madre había puesto en ese entonces. Rió de medio lado, sobre todo por el regaño que se había llevado Itachi cuando se entero que lo había escuchado de él.

Se volvió a estirar entre las sabanas. Uno de sus brazos sintió una cálida sensación, giro su rostro a un lado, sólo para encontrarse al autor de tan agradable piel.

Y ahí estaba él; tan tranquilo, con aquella respiración pausada. Escapando entre sus labios abiertos de color rosa. Y sus cabellos rubios contrastando con su piel canela.

Se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios. Ante ese gesto, el menor abrió lentamente sus ojos azules, encontrándose con aquel hombre que tanto amaba; Sasuke también sonrió. Naruto estiro sus brazos y los llevo a su nuca, entrelazándolos para tenerlo más cerca, acariciando entre sus dedos esos cabellos brunos que tanto le gustaban.

_-. Estas de suerte Sasuke, yo si se como se hace el amor-ttebayo_.- dijo con una sonrisa. Siempre que lo tenía así de cerca, se acordaba de aquellas palabras que le había dicho cuando eran niños_.- ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?.-_

Uchiha amplió su sonrisa, para después terminar aquella distancia que los separaba y volver a besarlo.

Como cuando eran niños volverían a hacer el amor.

Sólo que esta vez, no sería precisamente con papel y tijeras…

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo un fic que ya había escrito antes con otra pareja, pero se mi hizo interesante volver a escribirlo y compartirlo con ustedes, en verdad espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Bien, por ahora no tengo mucho que decir, más que espero que al menos a alguien le haya gustado n.n, a mi me gusto XD**_

_**Cuando uno es niño, somos inocentes, lástima que eso se pierda al crecer ¬¬ (nos volvemos unos pervertidos XD) **_

_**Me despido!**_

_**Y ya saben, que tal por ultimo un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
